watch that first step
by Eevee Boy
Summary: you might be in it and as non pokemon as it sounds it's getting there


Watch that first s t e p!!! 

Chapter 1 

We shouldered our backpacks after adding our card folders and a first aid kit into our packs.John didn't know the way down so I would have to lead the way.As we jogged down the precipice came closer to our feet , but it quickly retreated.The path was rocky and uneven ,but we made it down without tripping over anything.There was a legend that at the bottom of the canyon there was a cave of gold....we were gonna try and find it. John found a cave and ventured inside....."Tobias come quick!I think someone's living in here!!!", yelled John. Did I forget to mention that my name is Tobias?I crept slowly into the cave and sure enough there was a laptop,a wand on top of some odd cloaks, and a cap that looked somewhat famliar.We were standing in the middle of all these objects when suddenly..... Chapter 2 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!", we screamed as the ground gave way beneath our feet.The things were falling also.The next thing I knew I was propped against a tree being watched by a boy about my age and wearing something similiar to the odd cloaks in the cave. "Who are you?" , I did't know whether it was me asking him or him asking me."Who are you?" ,he repeated. "I'm Tobias" , I said. "And I'm John" , said John coming around the tree rubbing his head. "What are you doing here?" , asked a girl about my age who had just appeared. "We don't even know where "here" is!!!!" , yelled John obviously confused and frustrated. "This is The World of Fanfic Writers", said the girl. "Who are you?" , I asked them. The boy stepped forward."I'm Harry Potter", he said. My mouth dropped open.Harry Potter was a book character!Not a living person!! "I'm Pikacheeka", said the girl. By that time my head was spinning so I pulled out my Gameboy Color,my card folder,my Pokemon Blue cartridge, and a Harry Potter book. Chapter 3 

Now it was Harry's turn to be dumbfounded.He stared at the book , whilst Pikacheeka pulled out....some pokeballs!!!! "What are those?" , asked Harry. "Those are pokeballs, their used to capture wild pokemon and contain them until you want to use them in a battle" , I said explaining for Pikacheeka. "Let's battle!" , said Pikacheeka. "I don't have any real Pokemon!" , I said. "Then get your top six pokemon on your list and I'll make them real!", said Pikacheeka overexcitedly. This was my team:Level 100 Blastoise,Level 100 Articuno,Level 100 Zapdos,Level 100 Moltres,Level 100 Lapras, and a Level 100 Pikachu which I wasn't going to use except for company. There was a bright flash and I was holding six pokeballs in my right hand. "Go Onix!" "Go Blastoise!" 

Chapter 4 

"Onix rock throw attack!!!" "Blastoise dodge the attack and use Hydro Pump!" Our voices echoed as we battled.I won with my Lapras(I always said he was useful in more ways than one!).Harry had been reading the book about him the whole time.John had been sorting through his card folder. "Are you done yet?" , asked John. "Yes....come on I'll let you meet the others!" , said Pikacheeka. Just then a figure came riding down on a Nimbus Two-Thousand One! "Hey it's a Nimbus Two-Thousand One sport broom!" , said Harry. The figure touched down as Pikacheeka said "This is Gypsy" , Pikacheeka motioned to the figure.A squirtle ran up."This is Squirtle", said Pikacheeka , "and he's Writer's Block" ,Pikacheeka finished by motioning to a 14 year old at a laptop. I for one was examining the cap.I thought it was Ash's cap off of Pokemon.I tossed the cap into the middle of our group....the ground gave way....again. 

Chapter 5 

"As they hurled through the darkness they screamed wntil they hit the ground with a large thump" , so said the Narrator. "Can't you say something positive for once?!!" , yelled John. Harry ran forward and kicked the Narrator in the shin.The Narrator picked up his laptop and hopped away clutching his shin. "Who was he?" , aked John. "That's the Narrator he pops up here and there" , said Pikacheeka. "Oh..." , said John. "That was just plain weird" , I said. "You'll get used to it" , said Gypsy. "So that's the Narrator!I was wondering what he looked like!" , said Writer's Blcok who had finally finished typing. The incident with the Narrator was weird enough, but it had been a pretty weird day, so I wasn't to suprised when "they" appeared. 

Chapter 6 

They were tall, and blue skinned, with large eyes, and no visible noses or ears.They drew their weapons from their belts....the ray guns were blue, handheld, and had weird symbols on the sides.The one I guessed to be the leader turned his gun on Pikacheeka and fired.I heard the others screaming.When the ray faded where Pikacheeka had stood there was now a......pikachu. "Rrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!" , I heard Writer's Block yell. That was all it took to convince us all to turn tail and run.The pikachu I guessed to be Pikacheeka started to run away too.The rays were flying all around me.I think Writer's Block may have been hit by one.I turned to look and see how the others were doing , but I ran smack dab into a tree. Chapter 7 The wind was knocked out of me and I collapsed.After catching my breath I looked up to see a ray streaking towards me....... "Your turn!I'm through!!!You think of how the story might end!!You decide the character's fates!I refuse to be the Narrator any longer!!", the Narrator storms out only to be stopped by the characters. "You are going to finish the story!!", yells Tobias "Ok", says the Narrator slightly intimidated. 

Be on the look out for the second part to watch that first step! 


End file.
